The Last Two
by Ulrilra
Summary: A disaster leaves Luffy and Nami the last humans alive on the planet. Rated for sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Two

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Nami screamed and fell to her knees, her shivering hands slowly making their way up her face.

How could this possibly be happening? How could this horrific scene before her be real?

"NO!!" she shrieked, rapidly looking back and forth between each of her crewmates - or what was left of them. "NO! NO! NO! NO!!"

The deck of their ship was drenched with blood. Nami's knees rested in a pool of it. She could feel it was still warm.

"ROBIN! CHOPPER! USOPP! SANJI! ZORO! FRANKY! BROOKE!!"

Her beloved nakama...They were dead.

Their mutilated bodies were sprawled across the deck all around her. Heads and limbs were disattached, flesh was torn open, and insides hung out. She had never seen anything so gruesome before in her life.

Small traces of steam could be seen rising into the air as the red liquid evaporated under the sun, which stood high in the bright blue sky, shining down upon the Thousand Sunny as if it were a normal day.

But it wasn't a normal day. Even if you were unaware that every human and animal on the planet had just been killed, all you would have to do was look above the ship at the huge, horrific, metal abomination known as the "Great Weapon," and you would know there was nothing normal about that day.

Trembling fiercely, Nami screamed once more before burying her face in her hands, sobbing.

She didn't know how much time passed before she heard Luffy's voice.

"What...is this..."

* * *

The Strawhats had been in a battle with one of the Four Emperors, Gaidou. He had obtained a Great Weapon, Poseidon, but hadn't been able to figure out how to use it, so he tried to capture Robin in the hopes that she could help him.

After a long struggle, they had managed to defeat his crew, and Luffy was now fighting Gaidou himself.

Everyone watched as the two fought in what could only be called a battle of monsters. Cliffs cracked and fell apart, rocks were smashed open and sent flying, and the very earth itself split open as they went at each other.

The crew had now come to understand just why the 'New World' was such a dangerous place.

Finally, Luffy laid the final punch and sent Gaidou to the ground, a huge cloud of dirt and rubble shooting out from beneath him.

"We can't waste any time!" exclaimed Robin as she and the rest of the Strawhats all ran to help Luffy, who had fallen unconscious. "From what I've learned, Poseidon is floating on the water near an island a few days away from this one! We have to set sail!"

Franky nodded. "Those Great Weapons are really scary things! We need to get to it and find a way to destroy it fast!"

"The log pose is pointing to that island next anyway, so we can go right away!" Nami announced.

Robin bit her lip. "We really need to hurry..."

They grabbed Luffy, ran to the Thousand Sunny, and departed the island minutes later.

Shortly after they left, a few remaining members of Gaidou's crew picked up their captain and carried him to their ship's medical ward.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gaidou roared as he shot up. "W-WHAT!? Where am I!?"

Panting, he looked around himself to find that he was on a bed in the medical ward of his ship. A few of his subordinates were sitting on chairs nearby, staring at him. "C-Captain, you're awake!" one of them exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you feel-"

"WHERE'S STRAWHAT!?" Gaidou thundered, jumping out of the bed only to fall to his knees in pain. "EGH! And why am I here!?"

"We brought you here after your battle!" the subordinate explained.

Gaidou forced himself onto his feet and slowly made his way to the subordinate. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO STRAWHAT!?"

"H-He and his crew have already left the island..."

Gaidou stared at the man for a moment before his face grew red with anger. "ARE YOU SAYING I LOST!?" he exploded, grabbing his subordinate by the neck and holding him up in the air. "THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE LOST!!" He threw the man against a wall then fell to his knees.

He was still panting heavily. 'I LOST!?' he thought to himself. 'I, GAIDOU, LOST!?'

Gaidou stayed on his knees, staring at the ground, wide eyed. His subordinates watched him silently. After a few minutes passed, he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them slightly. He had a hazy expression on his face.

He slowly stood up again, putting his hand against the wall for support. He panted a few times, then said, "...Poseidon..."

"W-What?" questioned another member of his crew.

"...There are still some of my subordinates stationed in Poseidon, right...?"

"O-Of course!" exclaimed the crewmember. "We'd never leave it unguarded!"

Gaidou grinned slightly. "Good...Then bring me the Den Den Mushi for contacting them."

"Right away captain!"

The subordinate left and shortly returned with a Den Den Mushi. "I already have them on the line."

Gaidou took it from him and picked up the receiver. "...This is Gaidou." he said, smiling in a strange way as he spoke. "I have a message for all of you stationed in Poseidon..."

"...Ah! Captain! What do you need from us?"

Gaidou panted a few times, then said, "Activate Poseidon."

"What!?" shouted the man on the other end. "But you said yourself it doesn't work! What good would activating it do!?"

"Never mind that." Gaidou replied. "There's a lever in the Devil's Fruit chamber for activating it. Pull it. After that, I want all of you to return to this island."

"But captain-"

"That's an order."

"...U-Understood."

Gaidou hung up the receiver.

"Why did you tell them to activate it, sir?" a subordinate asked. "I thought you said it wouldn't work..."

Gaidou looked at his subordinate and flashed him an odd smile. "I'll tell you..." he said, "...but first..." He dropped the Den Den Mushi to the floor, then smashed it with his foot.

His subordinates all stepped back in surprise. "The truth is..." Gaidou began, sitting back in his bed and leaning against the wall, "...it's not that Poseidon won't work, but rather that it works too well."

"Works too well, sir?"

"Hehehe, well you see..." Gaidou continued, "Poseidon is a weapon that kills living creatures without affecting plants, trees, or anything inanimate. I imagine it was built for the purpose of killing enemies in towns or ships without needing to destroy the buildings or sink the ships. It's an incredibly useful tool for war and pillaging. What's most interesting about it however, is its source of energy."

The subordinate nodded. "It uses Devil's Fruits to operate, right? That's why you had us gather so many."

"Correct." Gaidou went on. "I gathered one thousand Devil's Fruits from across the world. But from what I've come to understand, Poseidon, which is capable of killing over one million people in one shot, only requires the use of one Devil's Fruit. Other fruits are only needed once that fruit has had its power drained."

"But captain, if I'm not mistaken, aren't the fruits we gathered all piled in the same place together on the Great Weapon?"

The captain tilted his head slightly so his hair shaded his eyes and a wicked grin began to make its way up his cheeks.

"Yes, well, this is where my problem came in. I was unable to discover how to direct Poseidon's attack at an individual target. As it is, when it activates, it simply kills things all around it. So now imagine this. If utilizing a single Devil's Fruit can kill millions, how many do you think one thousand Devil's Fruits can kill?"

Everyone in the room's eyes went wide. "Y-You can't mean..."

Gaidou continued to smile as his bangs hid his eyes. "In less than an hour, every living creature on the planet will be dead."

"WHAT!!" the whole room shouted.

"U-US TOO!?"

"Of course." Gaidou replied. "Myself as well."

"W-Why!?"

"Well that's simple!" he exclaimed, lifting his head up to reveal his eyes, which now had a crazed look in them. "To kill Strawhat of course! If I don't kill him, I'll have lost! And there's no way I can lose!"

"What!?" bellowed one of the men. "Captain, surely you're not thinking clearly! Please call off the attack!"

"That's impossible!" Gaidou shouted, his smile getting wider. "The Den Den Mushi is destroyed! Oh, and let me explain further! The only way to not be affected by the weapon is to be inside of it, which is why I ordered everyone stationed there to leave! It wouldn't be right for the captain to die but for his crew to live after all!"

"Y-You're completely insane!"

"This is madness!"

"We're all going to die!!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Gaidou laughed, raising his arms above him triumphantly. "YOU'LL SEE, STRAWHAT!! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT GAIDOU!!"

* * *

The crew stood at the front of the Thousand Sunny, staring ahead of them in astonishment as they approached the Great Weapon. The huge metal object towering over them sent chills down all of their spines. It didn't look like something that could even exist.

"That's...!" exclaimed Luffy, staring wide-eyed at it.

"A 'Great Weapon'" said Robin, a deathly serious look on her face. "I never wanted to see one of these things..."

"W-Wait, look below it!" shouted Usopp, pointing towards the docks at the base of the weapon. "Aren't those ships!?"

"They're probably leftovers from Gaidou's crew." said Sanji. "It's not surprising that they'd be guarding their big weapon."

As they got closer, it became clear from their flags that the ships were indeed Gaidou's, and it also seemed that crew members were getting on the ships to leave.

"Are they going somewhere?" asked Franky.

Zoro scratched his chin. "It doesn't really matter. In any case we're probably going to have to fight them."

When they got close enough, they were finally noticed.

"Hey, isn't that Strawhat Luffy's flag!?" yelled a man who had just boarded one of the ships, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"What's he doing here!? I thought captain fought him!"

"He must have run away and come here! We need to guard the Great Weapon from him!"

A crew member climbed up to the crow's nest of one of the ships and shouted, "EVERYONE GET ON THE SHIPS!! Prepare for battle!!"

* * *

It didn't take the Strawhats more than a few minutes to take care of their attackers, leaving each ship with a beaten up and unconscious crew.

"It seems we arrived at a good time." said Robin as they approached the dock. "In their rush to attack us they didn't bother to close the entrance."

Past the dock was a doorway leading into the weapon. They docked and began walking towards it.

Usopp was shaking as they approached it. "T-This thing is really scary...! Is it even safe inside??"

"Well all those pirates were in there," said Sanji, "so I'd imagine there's nothing there that's going to kill us."

* * *

It was a mere coincidence how it happened. Luffy was the first to enter. Behind him were Nami, then Sanji, then Franky, then Brooke, then Zoro, then Chopper, then Usopp. By mere coincidence, the moment Nami entered was the moment the weapon, which had been starting up, finally activated.

The door behind her suddenly slammed shut and a loud metallic noise sounded. The hallway they had just entered lit up.

"W-What!?" shouted Nami, quickly turning around and pushing up against the large metal door that now separated her and Luffy from the rest of the crew.

"AH!" bellowed Luffy, running up to it as well. "It closed!"

The moment he touched it his body started to seep. "..Huh...? I'm losing my energy...This is like that cage Crocodile put us in..."

"What's going on!?" Nami shouted, pounding on the door. "Everyone! Can you hear me!?"

Luffy backed away from the door and after a few seconds he got his energy back. "GAH!!"

"T-The wall of this place must be sound proof...!" Nami exclaimed.

"Hey! Open up!" Luffy demanded.

"There must be some sort of switch that controls it!" Nami proclaimed. "Luffy, go and try to see if you can find something! I'll wait here in case anything happens!"

"Okay!!" Luffy nodded then dashed off down the corridor.

* * *

"NAMI-SAN!!" Sanji shouted, kicking the door with all his might. "Egh, damn! No good, it's too strong..."

"It seems to be made of sea stone..." said Robin, touching it then quickly pulling her hand back. "...In fact, this entire weapon seems to be made of sea stone."

"I can't cut that..." muttered Zoro.

"Then how are we going to get them out of there!?" exclaimed Usopp. "And what's going on anyway!? Why did the door suddenly close!? And more importantly..." Trembling, Usopp looked up towards the top of the weapon. "W-What's that horrible sound!?"

Coming from its top was a strange noise that sounded like thousands of people snickering all at once.

"I-It's scary!!" shouted Chopper, holding onto Usopp as he shivered as well.

"I don't like the feel of this..." said Sanji.

"Something strange is going on here...!" Franky exclaimed, looking back and forth between the door and the top of the weapon.

"In any case, it seems there's nothing we can do now other than wait and see what happens." said Zoro, a hand resting on one of his swords.

The Strawhats silently waited for the next few minutes, the snickering noise gradually getting louder.

Then it suddenly stopped.

"I-It stopped!" shouted Usopp, who was now tightly hugging Chopper as they both trembled.

"What the hell does all this mean!?" yelled Franky.

Robin was now looking extremely nervous and was starting to shake slightly herself.

"Damn it...!" cursed Sanji. "Nami-san's just on the other side of that door but there's nothing we can do!"

"Alright...!" Zoro exclaimed, pulling out one of his swords. "I'll give it a shot."

"D-Do you think you'll be able to cut it open?" asked Usopp.

"I won't know for sure unless I try. All of you stand back."

Zoro pulled back his sword and then began unleashing a series of attacks on the door. They did little more than rebound, but he continued for minutes on end.

A loud 'kachink!' was suddenly heard. He stopped his barrage and everyone looked at the door.

There was a large dent in it.

"T-This is amazing!" exclaimed Brooke. "You've actually managed to damage sea stone...!! I've never heard of a swordsman doing such a thing!"

"Zoro! That's great!" shouted Usopp.

"Okay then!" Sanji yelled. "Marimo, break that damn door down and let's get Nami-san and our idiot captain out of there!"

Zoro grinned. "Heh, I think I've got it now. It should take a few minutes, but I've got the feel of it."

The swordsman pulled his arm back again and got ready to swing.

That's when it began.

"AH!" he suddenly gasped, stumbling backwards, his sword arm falling to his side. "W-What the...!?"

"Zoro...?" questioned Usopp.

Franky stepped forward slightly. "What is it?"

Zoro held a hand up to his face and cupped his right eye with it. After a moment, he brought the hand back to look at it. It was covered in blood. Sanji instantly jumped forward, grabbed Zoro's shoulder and spun him around.

"...Z-Zoro, you...!!"

His right eye appeared to have been slashed open and was bleeding profusely.

"Z-Z-ZORO!!" bellowed Chopper, nearly falling on his face. "YOUR EYE!!"

Before anyone could react, Usopp yelped. Everyone turned to him. He was holding his left arm which was covered in a massive amount of blood.

"Usopp!?" exclaimed Franky. "What the hell!?"

"I-I don't know!!" shouted Usopp, shivering, "I-It just suddenly started-AGH!!" Usopp stumbled to the side, still clutching his arm, his face creased in pain.

"Oh shit!" yelled Sanji. "Look at his wound! It's widening!"

Everyone watched in disbelief as a cut moved down Usopp's arm, as if it was being sliced open by an invisible knife.

"Ugh!" Robin abruptly exclaimed, nearly falling over as she grabbed her thigh where a gash of a similar sort was making its way down her leg.

"ROBIN-CHAN!!" Sanji shouted. "-AGH!!" Blood started soaking through Sanji's shirt at his shoulder.

"GAGH!!" Franky hollered as he brought a hand to his neck.

"AHH!!" exclaimed Chopper, wiping blood away from his mouth with his hooves.

"What's going on here!?" Franky bellowed.

Zoro sheathed his sword and staggered forward. "GET BACK TO THE SHIP!!" he thundered.

Everyone began running to the Thousand Sunny, stumbling as new wounds formed on their bodies. They reached the ship and Usopp fell onto the deck, his ankle sliced open.

"USOPP!!" Chopper cried, rushing to his nakama's side while holding his own wound.

"LOWER THE SAILS!!" Zoro ordered.

"What about Luffy and Nami!?" shouted Robin.

"There's nothing we can do about them now! Hopefully they're safe inside that thi-UGH!!" Zoro collapsed onto the ground as a huge wound appeared on the back of his head.

"ZORO!!" Chopper hollered.

"WHAT THE - !? LOOK AT THE SKY!!" yelled Franky.

Covering the expanse of the entire sky was an array of huge colorful shapes and swirls, moving around and turning.

"T-Those are...!!" exclaimed Robin, Chopper and Brooke all together,

"DEVIL'S FRUITS!?"

"AGH!! " Sanji roared, hitting the deck with a thud.

"SANJI!!"

Chopper, Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Brooke all stared in horror at their friend whose leg had just been severed from his body. Chopper turned into his human form and ran towards him. As he was about to reach him, blood suddenly gushed out from around his neck and his head fell off. Robin fell to the ground in shock, shivering fiercely.

Brooke's skull cracked opened and burst into shards.

"No..." Robin whispered as she watched her beloved nakama perish before her eyes.

A minute later they were all dead.

* * *

"What's this!?" Luffy shouted, staring in wonder at a huge chamber filled with Devil's Fruits. "So many Devil's Fruits!"

The fruits were in a pile, and above them was a giant machine of some sort. They were glowing and making strange noises.

"Well, that doesn't really matter." he said. "I need to make that door open!"

He ran a ways and came to a room filled with switches, levers, and gears.

"Hmm..." he brought his hand to his chin.

He stared at the room for a few seconds then said, "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling!!"

He smashed the gears out of place, knocked the hinges off their levers, and blew everything in the room apart.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips, satisfied. After taking a few seconds to admire his work, he turned around and headed back to the entrance. When he passed the Devil's Fruits, he noticed they weren't glowing anymore and had shriveled up.

* * *

Nami jumped when the door suddenly opened. She held her hand up to block out the sun while she adjusted her eyes to the light, having been in the dark corridor for what might have been a half hour.

"Luffy must've done something…" she muttered.

She slowly walked out and made her way to the ship. She stopped when she saw blood on the dock.

"W-What is this..."

She immediately started running forward.

* * *

It only took Luffy a few minutes to get back to the entrance now that he knew the way. He headed out towards the ship and saw Nami's silhouette on its deck. She seemed to be on her knees for some reason. He started walking on board and a breeze blew by, knocking his hat off. He quickly snatched it out of the air and held it at his side. He then walked onto the deck.

He froze.

'What...?'

…What was he seeing?

…What was this he was looking at?

His nakama were all on the ground, in pieces, covered in blood?

"What...is this..." he said out loud, letting go of his straw hat and allowing it to fall to the ground.

Nami slowly turned around. She was sobbing and trembling. "T-T-They...E-E-Everyone...!"

"Wha..." Luffy began, his eyes wide, his teeth bared, and his hair blowing seemingly by itself,

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Nami broke out into intense sobs again, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her mouth with her hands.

Luffy scampered forward, falling onto his knees in his nakama's blood, staring into their faces, into their lifeless eyes.

"ZORO! USOPP! SANJI! ROBIN! CHOPPER! BROOKE! FRANKY!" He looked between each of them, taking in the sight of their gored corpses, the weight of it falling on him like the ocean itself.

"WHO DID THIS!!" he roared, jumping up onto his feet, his pupils pulsating from his rage. He looked at Nami. "NAMI!! WHO DID THIS!?"

"I-I-I don't know!!" she sobbed.

Luffy rapidly turned his head in every direction, searching for anyone to point his anger at. He saw the ships of Gaidou's crew a ways away out at sea.

"I'LL KILL THEM!!" he thundered, stretching his arms miles across the water and grabbing onto the mast of one of their boats. He shot himself off at them and smashed into their ship seconds later.

"WHERE ARE YOU!!"

He hopped onto the deck and looked around. All the pirates on the ship were lying on the deck, torn to pieces, just like his crew. Luffy stared at them while huffing, his senses far from returning to him. He shot his arms out again and flew onto another ship, cracking the mast in two when he hit. As with the last ship, all he found was the gored corpses of the pirates.

He went from ship to ship, searching each for anyone alive, anyone who was potentially the one responsible for this. All he found, however, were the dead. He clenched his fists as he stood, his body shaking and his eyes starting to water. He shook more and more violently, his anger so fierce, ripples formed in the sea around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he finally roared, his voice resounding for miles in every direction.

Nami fell onto her side, Luffy's cry driving the pain even deeper into her.

Luffy shot himself back onto the Thousand Sunny, his body smashing onto the deck and rolling until he hit the mast and lay still. He stared up at the sky, crying, not even sure what to make of everything yet. After a few minutes, Nami crawled up to him and collapsed over him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing into his shirt.

They cried for hours before finally falling asleep where they lay, neither having the will nor the energy to move.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The next morning, they both sat in the ship's dining room, saying nothing. They'd still be crying but they had no more tears left. The corpses of their friends still lay out on deck.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered, causing him to raise his head for the first time in an hour. "...what...what do we do...?" Her eyes and nose were red and her cheeks were stained with the remnants of her tears.

Luffy stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "...I don't know yet." he stated.

They were both silent for a while longer, then Nami said, "...we should...probably...bury them..."

"...Yeah..."

"...There's an island not far away..."

They were silent again. They both looked back down at the table. The silence was broken this time by Nami's sniffles as she began to cry again, her face in her arms. Luffy clenched his fists and ground his teeth, squeezing his stinging eyes shut.

* * *

An hour later, they had lowered the sails and were on their way to the next island. It took them two hours to reach it, during which time Luffy stayed in the crow's nest and Nami lay in her room on her bed.

When it came into view, they both went to the front of the ship. They didn't see any people around the docks. Upon reaching the island, they understood why.

"I-It's the same...??" asked Nami, staring at the dismembered corpse of a fisherman. "W-What..."

"They were also like this on those guys' ships back there." said Luffy.

"How many people did this happen to...?" Nami whispered.

They left the ship and began walking into town. Along the way they saw dozens of corpses. Nami started to feel sick. "E-Everyone here's dead." she said. "Let's just find a place to bury them and then go back..."

"…Yeah."

They headed to the outskirts of the island in the hopes of finding dirt. They found a suitable spot and were about to return to the ship when Nami noticed something.

"T-The birds..." she said, pointing to an area of gravel where lay the maimed bodies of a number of birds.

Luffy stared at them for a moment, then looked back at her.

"It even happened to animals..." she whispered. "This couldn't have been done by anything alive..."

Luffy frowned. "Then who killed everyone?"

"...It was probably...that weapon..."

Luffy's muscles tightened and he felt his rage coming back to him.

"SO IT WAS THAT THING!?" he suddenly roared, causing Nami to jump. "THAT THING KILLED OUR NAKAMA!?"

He was huffing and clenching his fists. "I'LL DESTROY IT!!"

He seemed ready to run to the ship when Nami grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait, Luffy!" she exclaimed, biting her lip as she resisted the urge to cry again. "Please, let's not go back there again!"

"BUT IT KILLED THEM!!" he thundered.

"It's a thing! Not a person!" she shouted. "You don't have to take revenge on it! Please, I don't want to go back there, Luffy!"

Luffy stared as her as he continued to huff.

He didn't say anything for a few moments as he calmed down.

Finally, his breathing returned to normal.

"...Okay." he finally said.

"...Thank you..." she whispered, looking down at his hand as she held it.

* * *

It was evening, and Luffy had just finished burying the bodies. He walked back to the ship with Nami, who had stood nearby while he was doing it.

Neither said anything as they walked.

When they boarded the ship, Nami grabbed Luffy's arm. He looked at her. She stepped forward and took hold of his vest, then brought her forehead to his chest.

She didn't make a sound, but just stayed that way for what may have been a minute. Then Luffy heard her sniffle. She raised her head to look up at him with watery eyes and a slightly runny nose. "Luffy..." she whimpered, "...they're all gone..."

Luffy was quiet for a few seconds, then he suddenly ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to make their way down his cheeks. Nami's sniffles quickly turned into sobs as she clung to him and poured her eyes out, wailing against his chest. They stood on the deck crying for longer than they knew, and when they finally opened their eyes again the sky was filled with stars.

Nami hiccupped and sniffled as she stepped back, not letting go of Luffy's vest. "I don't wanna be alone..." she whispered, moving back in the direction of her room and tugging on him to follow her. He didn't resist and walked with her through her door and to her bed. They didn't take anything off but just slid under the covers and cuddled up against one another.

They both cried as they fell asleep.

* * *

They spent the next few weeks on that island. They built a grave for their crew and sat near it for hours every day, sometimes spending the night there with blankets. They barely slept and barely ate. Neither had ever felt sadder or more depressed in their lives. Nami would occasionally fall to her knees in tears when she'd walk by Robin's flower garden, remembering how her friend had been happily watering it only days ago. Luffy would sometimes look to the crow's nest, half expecting to hear the sound of Zoro's grunts as the swordsman trained with his weights.

Their nakama, their family, the people who meant more to them than anyone in the world - they were dead. They had journeyed together, fought together, drank together, shouted with laughter as they sailed through heavy winds and storms together.

It was all too much to bear. What future did they have without them?

* * *

Luffy slowly walked along the beach on his way back from the grave to the ship. A wave hit the shore sending a small breeze by him, ruffling his hair. He didn't wear his hat anymore.

It was night. Nami had returned ahead of him. He hadn't eaten at all that day but he didn't really care. Nami would sometimes make food for the two of them using ingredients she took from the town. His stomach growled at the thought of her cooking, but he ignored it. She might have just gone to sleep in which case he'd do the same. If he tried to make anything himself he'd either break the stove or set the food on fire.

When he boarded the ship, he saw light coming out through the dining room's window. A pleasant scent was in the air. He entered the cabin to find Nami standing by the stove holding a frying pan over a flame. She glanced up and flashed him a tiny smile. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"That smells good." he said, trying as hard as he could to smile. "Is it almost done?"

"Yep, just about."

Luffy took a seat, put his arms on the table and rested his chin on his hands. As usual, they didn't speak. They had hardly spoken at all since it happened.

After a few minutes, Nami put out the flame and scooped the food, a variety of different vegetables and fruits, onto a plate. There was no meat for them to cook due to the fact that all the fish, birds, and land animals in sight were sliced apart and rotting. During the first week, they were able to eat the town's meat reserves, but there was a surprisingly small amount and they quickly depleted it.

Nami set the food down on the table and took a seat. They ate slowly and quietly.

When they were nearly finished, Luffy put his fork down and raised his head. "I've decided."

Nami quickly looked up at him.

"We'll keep on sailing." he said, frowning. "We'll get new nakama and continue going on adventures." He was trying to look determined, but it was obvious he wasn't in any condition for that to be possible.

Nami stared at him as she took in the meaning of what he just said. She felt like her heart was going to break. "New…nakama…?" she whispered, tears forming on her face once more.

It soon became clear to her that Luffy was fighting back his own tears as he continued to face her with his best attempt at a determined expression. "Yeah." He nodded. "Don't worry, it's not over. We can still go on adventures and find treasure. There's still lots of things we can do. I'm going to become Pirate King after all, and I can't sail without a navi-"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted. "You don't have to do this! I know you feel the same way as me!"

She pounded the table as she looked at him, her eyes watering. He was just saying that for her. She was his only nakama left and he was trying to not let this destroy her life. Becoming Pirate King, going on adventures - she doubted that meant anything to him anymore.

Luffy gaped at her for an instant before his face fell and his false determination was replaced with sadness.

"…Sorry." he said, lowering his head.

Ignoring her tears as they streamed down her cheeks, Nami returned to eating her food.

As they were leaving the room, Nami stopped Luffy with her voice. "Let's…" she said, looking him in the eyes, "…leave here tomorrow…"

* * *

They raised the anchor, lowered the sails, and set the ship on its course. They were finally leaving the island, and their nakama behind.

As they sailed away, the two stayed at the back of the ship, watching the island until it disappeared from view.

They were heading back to where they fought Gaidou. Nami found an Eternal Pose to it in the town. They hoped that they could find out there just how far the extent of these deaths went.

On their way they came across a number of floating fish corpses, as well as the shredded remains of sea kings. They were rotting and they stunk. Nami felt queasy whenever they passed by one. It was an odd feeling to have not seen any living creature aside from Luffy in weeks. Although at first she had just wanted to be alone in order to avoid having to talk about anything, she was beginning to want to be around him more and more.

Days passed, and they finally reached their destination. They could see the broken cliffs and rocks from Luffy and Gaidou's battle as they entered the island's bay. Nami noticed Gaidou's ship anchored in the distance. "That's where we should go." she said. "Gaidou probably had some information about that weapon somewhere on his ship."

They docked next to the ship, then climbed aboard it.

"Let's look around for any information about it we can find." said Nami, scanning the deck for pirates just in case any were still alive there. "We should split up."

"Okay." Luffy agreed.

They took off in different directions around the ship.

Luffy went down some stairs and wasn't too startled to see the ravaged bodies of a number of Gaidou's crew sprawled across the floor. He frowned and walked by them, plugging his nose to block out their stench. As he was about to enter the next room, he noticed that the hand of one of the dead pirates, which was no longer connected to his arm, was resting over a notebook and a pen. Luffy bent down and picked up the notebook, brushing off the dust that had gathered on it. He made a face and tilted his head as he struggled to read it. It seemed to have been written in a hurry but the writing was still fairly legible.

_The captain has gone mad!! He's going to kill us all!! If you're reading this, you must be a member of our crew, right!? Please, tell Gyuga I'm sorry for shooting him that time!_

Luffy continued to frown as he stared at the note. After a few seconds, he threw it to the ground and walked to the next room.

Nami made her way past what seemed to be a dining room and medical room, discovering along the way a variety of pirate corpses, clarifying to her that this place was affected as well. She opened a door and jumped back in fright when she found herself looking into the pale face of Gaidou.

Regaining her senses, she realized that he too was torn apart. He was sitting in a chair, his arms and legs hanging loosely from his torso by his clothes and his shriveled intestines visible from beneath his shirt. She slowly approached him, feeling wary despite knowing he was dead. This man _was_ able to fight on par with Luffy after all.

When she was within a few feet of him, she noticed that there was a sheet of paper on his lap with writing scribbled on it in red ink. She leaned forward and quickly snatched it off of him, then stepped back to read it.

When she finished reading it, her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth hung open. She dropped the paper, then stumbled backwards and fell down. Her lips began to quiver, followed by the rest of her body as her heart rate and breathing increased.

"Lu…" she breathed after a few seconds, "LUFFY!!"

"Nami!?" Luffy snapped his neck around at her call and immediately bolted through the rooms he had gone through and up the stairs, following the sound of her voice. He entered the room she was in and had a reaction similar to hers when he saw Gaidou, though he quickly recovered and looked down to his navigator who was on the ground trembling.

"What is it!?"

Nami slowly raised her hand to point to the sheet of paper lying on the floor.

"What?" asked Luffy, grabbing it and holding it up to read.

_Bastard! If you're reading this, that means you're alive! How dare you live when I die! You must be one of my crewmembers! The only way you could have survived Poseidon's attack is if you were inside it when it activated, and I distinctly ordered all of you to leave! Well, since you're alive, I order you as your captain to kill yourself! There's no point in a subordinate being alive if the captain is dead! And besides, what reason do you have to live for!? Poseidon has killed every single living creature on the entire planet!! Now you die as well! Right now!_

_-Gaidou_

"Everyone…on the planet…" Nami whispered as Luffy lowered the paper. "…Every single person in the world…is dead…"

Luffy stared at the note, then at Nami.

"Every…single one…" she repeated. "That…can't be…"

Nami started raising her hand to her mouth. "How…could…!!"

The realizations of all that this implied began hitting Nami like bricks.

"Nojiko…Gen-san…" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of her sister and father figure, terrible images of their lifeless bodies forcing their way into her mind. Everyone on her island as well…Vivi…And Lola…Every single person she'd ever met…

"They're all…!!"

She suddenly broke out into sobs, dropping to the floor and clutching her head. She began to scream and smack her forehead against the wood. This was too much for her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she wailed, grabbing her hair and tugging on it with one hand while slamming her fist against the floor with the other. She smashed her forehead against the floor again and again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Every living thing was dead!? How could something so horrible possibly happen!?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she continued to yell, blood spattering across the wood with each impact. "AHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Every single thing had been taken from her. There was no one left to smile with. Nothing left to love. No more reason left to go forward. Her life had been filled with adventure, sailing and smiling with her nakama; and that was all taken away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!"

And now there was nothing left to turn to. She was completely alone.

A shiver suddenly ran down her spine. She was completely alone. Every single person in the world was dead.

She stopped screaming as her thoughts were suddenly overcome with fear. She held herself up on her arms and knees and stared down at the pool of blood she had formed. But she noticed that her blood wasn't the only blood there. To the side of it was a streak of dried blood. She followed it with her wide, pulsating eyes to the bloodied, sliced up corpse of one of the pirates. "Ah…"

Her teeth started to chatter as she stared at it in horror, it now dawning on her that this was what every human on the planet now looked like. "Ah…!"

She flung herself backwards and rapidly backed up against a wall. The lifeless eyes of the dead pirate now seemed to be staring right at her, piercing through her like knives.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed, turning her head rapidly in every direction, searching the floor until she found a pistol lying in the corner of the room. She leapt over to it and snatched it off the ground.

She couldn't take it anymore. The sadness, the pain, the loneliness, the horror; she had no more will to live.

She fumbled the pistol in her hands until she had it pointed at her mouth, then reached for the trigger.

Just as her fingers were about to slide over it, the pistol was wrenched from her hands.

"NAMI!!" Luffy's voice suddenly rang in her ears as he threw the gun to the side and grabbed her shoulders.

She gasped and flung her head back to stare at her captain who was knelt down in front of her.

"I'M STILL HERE!!" he shouted, squeezing her shoulders as he creased his face and bared his teeth.

She gazed into his eyes, her body trembling and her lips quivering.

"EVEN IF THERE'S NO ONE ELSE!!" he yelled, "I'LL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!!"

She continued to stare at him as she sniffled and trembled, her mind gripped with pain and fear.

Then, before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around him, burying her face in his neck and crying into it. "LUFFY!! LUFFY!!" she sobbed, clinging to him for all she was worth. "LUFFY!!"

She cried and cried, never letting go of him. Her thoughts were in a mess, but through her cries and tears she remembered,

'Luffy's still here…He's still with me…'

* * *

Luffy hugged her tightly as she trembled in his arms. He glared at the wall. He wouldn't let her die.

After losing losing his nakama…His life as a pirate, his dreams, they were over. He wasn't able to protect them. He had no right to call himself a captain, let alone try to become the greatest in the world. After he buried them, he set his straw hat down in his room. He resolved never to wear it again.

Becoming Pirate King, fulfilling his promise to the pirate he admired, going on adventures with his nakama – those were the driving forces of his life. Without any of those things, he had no reason to live.

And that's why he had to keep on living.

One of his nakama was still alive. Even though his dreams were over, even though he no longer had the right to call himself a captain, he needed to protect Nami.

And even if it was true that everyone was dead…Shanks, Ace, Makino, everyone…If he got weak because of that now, how could he protect her?

"Nami." He said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Don't die."

Nami sniffled while staring at his legs as her arms slid down his back. After a moment, she raised her head to meet his gaze. She nodded. "Okay."

Luffy grinned. "Good!"

Nami dropped her head onto his chest and grabbed his shirt.

"It'll be fine!" Luffy exclaimed, patting her back. "We'll do lots of fun stuff!"

She laughed slightly between sniffles. "Like what…?"

"I don't know yet!" he declared. "But it'll definitely be lots of fun!"

"You can't even think of anything!" she exclaimed, smiling against his shirt.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!"

Nami stayed clung to him until her tears had stopped and she had the strength of mind to stand up. They rose to their feet and backed away from each other slightly. Nami noticed that there was blood all over Luffy's face, neck, and shirt from her forehead, which appeared to have stopped bleeding at this point. He didn't seem to notice it though, or if he did he didn't care. It looked funny on his face in contrast to the big smile he was giving her.

"Let's go back then!"

She nodded, feeling fairly eager to leave the corpse filled ship.

They ran out onto the deck together and, after flashing each other quick grins, jumped over the railing and onto the Thousand Sunny ten feet below, landing on their feet with a thud.

Luffy immediately broke out laughing and was soon joined by Nami as they both dropped to the floor and lay back on their hands.

After their laughter died down, Nami asked, "So, where to now, captain?"

"Anywhere's fine!" he exclaimed.

She beamed at him. A slight wind passed by, blowing her hair to the side and causing the shadows of her bangs to dance over her eyes as the sun lit up her face. "Then let's go _there_." she said, running her fingers through her orange locks.

He frowned and tilted his head. "There?"

"Let's finish the adventure we all started together…"

Even though the others were gone, she still wanted to try to make it there. For their sake. To the place where all their dreams lay…

"…Let's go find One Piece."

Luffy's eyes widened. "You…still want to?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Luffy stared at her for what seemed like the longest time while she waited for his response, tilting his head from side to side every few seconds as if in deep thought. Nami frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go?"

He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds, then he broke into a grin. "Sure! If you do!"

Nami grinned back. "Then let's go! I can't really think of anything better anyway! After all…" Her smile faded a little. "…I don't want to go back to islands we've already been to and see everyone I've met dead…"

"Okay then!" exclaimed Luffy, nodding. "Then we'll keep going straight ahead!"

Nami jumped to her feet. "The Log Pose is already set for the next island. We can leave right away!"

"Great!" Luffy shouted, hopping up as well.

"Then let's sail out!"

They ran about the ship preparing for departure, and within minutes they had set sail. They stood side by side at the helm as they steered out of the bay, their arms lightly brushing against each other. Nami looked to the horizon with a serene expression. It would be just her and Luffy from now on. She didn't know what was ahead of them, but as long as he was with her, she knew she could face it.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Nami raised an eye brow at Luffy as he frowned, looking back and forth between Nami and his completed work, which he wasn't willing to show her yet. "Are you going to let me see it or not?" she asked. "You're the one who suggested we do this."

Luffy brought a hand to his chin in thought, careful to keep the paper covered with his other arm. "Hmm..." He said. "Show me yours first!"

Nami sighed and held up her drawing, not particularly impressed with it herself.

"WHAT!?" Luffy immediately exclaimed, grabbing it and pulling it so close to his face he nearly impaled it with his nose. "That doesn't look like me at all!"

"Well is yours so much better?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course!!" Luffy shouted. "But I'm still not done with it yet!"

"Well hurry up already! It's already been…" Nami trailed off as she finally caught sight of Luffy's drawing, which he was now forgetting to guard. "Wait a minute! What…!?"

She quickly shot her arm to Luffy's side of the dining room table and snatched it away. "AH!" Luffy yelped, realizing his mishap too late.

"What is this!?" Nami exclaimed as she stared at the drawing. She quickly flipped the paper around so it would face him and yelled, "What part of this is me!?"

Luffy had drawn a stick figure with what appeared to be an orange for a head. "You spent twenty minutes on this!?"

"I told you!" he shouted, "I'm not done with it yet!"

"Ahhhh…." Nami whimpered, collapsing over the table. "Why did I think you could possibly come up with a good idea for entertainment…There's really nothing to do on this ship..."

"That's not true!" Luffy declared. "I used to do this with Usopp all the time! We played a lot of fun games!"

Nami raised her head slightly to look at Luffy. "Maybe they're fun for _you_ but I can't see how anyone could possibly get any joy out of this."

Luffy crossed his arms and looked down, apparently in deep thought. Nami sat back up and smiled at him. It was the night after they left Gaidou's ship. For the first time since _it_ happened, she and Luffy were getting along normally. All she had been doing before was sleeping during the night and most of the day, and getting up occasionally to make meals for the two of them. But she wasn't going to do that anymore. Of course, for both Luffy and her now, if they were awake, there was only one thing they could do. Be with each other.

Nami didn't draw maps anymore. There was no point if no one would see them. She didn't have any desire to read books either. And Luffy no longer sat at the helm. There were no new adventures ahead to look forward to.

So Nami spent the day with Luffy. Since she had no ideas of things they could do together, Luffy began suggesting everything he had done with Usopp and Chopper in the past. They played cards, attempted making different gadgets out of the supplies left in Usopp's workshop, and took out paint buckets and painted skulls on the side of the dining room cabin. All of which were things that Nami had never done before and never would have even considered doing. When evening came along, she cooked them a small dinner with some noodles and greens they had stored. Once they had finished eating, she asked him if he had any more ideas before they went to bed, and that's when he proposed that they draw pictures of each other, something that he, Usopp, and Chopper used to do for some reason.

"Let's go to sleep." said Nami, standing up and yawning.

Luffy jumped up as well, pushing his chair back. He grinned. "Okay."

Nami put out the lantern. They left the dining room then stopped out on deck before going to their rooms.

"We'll just drift for the night. We don't have to worry about other ships or sea kings, and the weather seems stable, so I don't think there's any need to stay awake on lookout."

Luffy nodded.

"…So what'll we do tomorrow?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she grinned at him.

Luffy put his hands on his hips and stared at her for a few seconds. He then suddenly got an excited look on his face. "Let's use that cola thing and make the ship fly!"

"No way!" Nami shouted. "That's too scary!"

"Then we'll go fishing!"

"There's no more fish left! In the whole world!"

Nami sighed, then smiled again. "Well, we'll think of something in the morning."

Luffy nodded. "Right!"

Nami watched Luffy hop off to his room then she entered her own. She got a chill the moment she stepped in.

"…Robin…" she whispered, looking at the bed across from hers. This room used to be both of theirs. Now that it was just her, she felt a horrible loneliness whenever she was in it. And for the past few weeks, this was where she had been spending all of her time.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. After getting under the covers, she lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder…" she whispered, "…how Luffy feels…in _that_ room…"

While she had shared a room with one other person, Luffy had slept alongside six.

'Sleeping in that room…must be terrible for him...'

Nami lay still for a few more seconds, then she frowned and sat up. "What am I doing?" she asked out loud. She got out of bed and walked out onto the deck.

The moment she stepped out she started to shiver, the thin fabric of her pajamas giving her no protection against the cold, night air. She quickly closed her door then scurried across the deck to the men's quarters where she immediately opened the door and ran inside, closing it behind her.

Nami looked around for Luffy as she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. After a few moments, it became apparent to her that for some reason, he wasn't in any of the beds. She walked further into the room, causing the floor boards to creak under her bare feet. As she was nearing the wall, her foot touched something and she jumped back.

She looked down to see Luffy. He was sitting cross-legged against the wall with his arms over his chest. His head was tilted down so she couldn't see his face.

She stared at him. '…Has he…been sleeping like that all this time?'

Kneeling down, she put a hand to his cheek and raised his head slightly to look at his face.

She felt like she was going to cry.

He had the darkest expression she had ever seen him with. A mixture of sadness and pain and anger and every other emotion she had felt since that day.

"Luffy…" she whispered.

After a moment, she slowly crawled to his side. She reached for his arm and pulled it out of its place across his chest then met his hand with hers and slid her fingers through his. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Luffy stared down at the orange head of hair resting on his shoulder. It had been a minute since he woke up.

Deciding to wake her, he slid out from under her head and, holding her shoulders up so she wouldn't fall down, moved to crouch in front of her.

"Nami!" he suddenly exclaimed, patting her shoulder.

Nami's eyes instantly shot open and she jumped. "H-Huh?? Wha-"

"Let's have breakfast!"

As Nami quickly came to her senses she realized where she was and remembered why she was there. After taking a few seconds to register what Luffy had just done, she pounded his head.

"Don't wake me up that way!!"

Luffy hopped to his feet. Nami frowned and rubbed her eyes, then slowly stood up and followed him out the door.

It was a cold, cloudy day.

"You should lower the sails now." said Nami, holding her hand above her eyes and squinting as she looked out across the ocean. "We've probably been blown off course a bit."

"Right!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm out to the top of the mast then shooting himself up.

Nami stepped into her room and quickly changed her clothes, then went back out to the helm and altered the ship's direction according to the Log Pose. She entered the dining room just as Luffy did to start making breakfast.

"What are you making??" asked Luffy as he hopped up onto the table, taking a seat.

Nami walked behind the kitchen counter and opened a cupboard. After searching through it for a few seconds, she pulled out a bag of oats and set it down on the counter. "We'll have this with some fruit."

Luffy nodded eagerly.

She filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil, then opened the freezer and took out a round fruit.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked, glancing at him and smiling before beginning to slice the fruit into pieces on a cutting board.

Luffy hit his palm with his fist. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "That's right! I've decided!"

"You have? What?"

"We'll shoot cannon balls into the ocean!" he declared.

Nami stopped cutting and eyed him as she considered the idea.

"…Okay." she said after a moment, returning to slicing up the fruit.

Luffy laughed, clapping his sandals together.

Ten minutes later, she was bringing two bowls of oatmeal to the table, at which Luffy had just decided to sit normally, leaning forward as he sat on a chair. Nami set his bowl down in front of him, then set hers next to it and took a seat at his side.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this," she began as she got settled into her seat, "but it's still h-"

"HOT!!" Luffy yelped, dropping his spoon to the table and grabbing his tongue.

"Idiot! You ate too much at once!" Nami exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. "And you need to blow on it first!"

Nami slapped her forehead and sighed. After a few moments she dipped her own spoon into her porridge and brought it to her lips. After lightly blowing on it for a couple of seconds, she put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She noticed Luffy watching her with narrowed eyes as he hung his tongue out of his mouth.

Nami raised an eyebrow at him as she brought another spoonful to her lips, this time forgetting to blow on it. She shrieked the moment it touched her tongue and dropped her spoon, snatching her cup of water off the table and pouring it into her mouth.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed, pointing at her with one hand and clutching his side with the other.

Nami swallowed the water and growled. "Shut up!" she snapped.

She continued eating, now blowing on each spoonful for an extra long period before she allowed it to enter her mouth. Luffy, on the other hand, gave his scoops no more than three quick breaths before he stuffed them down his throat, resulting in his occasional yelp.

When they had finished, Nami rinsed the bowls out in the sink then left the room with him. They briefly stepped into their rooms, then came out a moment later wearing coats, their tooth brushes and toothpaste in hand, and walked to the ship's rail.

They stood side by side as they brushed then, finishing at the same time, they spit into the sea.

Nami wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then turned to Luffy and smiled. "So, cannonballs next?"

Luffy grinned back. "Yeah!"

Minutes later, they had brought a cannon out on deck and had it pointing at the ocean.

Luffy immediately fired it off, shooting it directly downward. It made a big splash, sending water meters up into the air.

"Hahaha!!" Luffy laughed, shoving another cannonball down the breach. "Okay! Nami!"

Nami kneeled down behind the cannon. She squeezed an eye shut and stuck her tongue out slightly as she adjusted its tilt, aiming for a small wave in the distance. "Okay!" she shouted when she felt she had the right angle. She lit the fuse and the cannon fired, sending the ball high up into the sky.

"Uwoh!" Luffy yelled, watching as it curved in the air before falling and plummeting into the water.

Nami stood up and put her hands on her hips, grinning. "Heh!"

For the next few hours they sent cannon ball after cannon ball into the sea, laughing the whole time.

"I wish we had something to hit..." Luffy sighed, crossing his arms as he sat on the railing. As soon as he spoke, he turned his head to the side, having noticed something.

"What is it?" Nami asked, leaning out in front of him to see what he was looking at.

"Is that…!?" she exclaimed as she caught sight of it, an ill feeling forming in her stomach.

A fair distance to the side of the ship, floating up and down on the surface of the water, was the remains of an enormous, sliced apart, sea king.

"Ugh, another one of those things…" Nami muttered, cringing.

"Let's shoot it!"

Nami turned to see Luffy rolling the cannon down the deck.

"What!? No!" she shrieked, running after him. "That's disgusting!"

"Hahaha!!" Luffy laughed as he came to a halt and quickly turned the cannon to face the sea monster.

Before she could stop him, he had lit the fuse and the cannon ball was blasted off the ship and sent hurtling through the air towards the creature. It hit a piece of its body causing the rotting innards to burst out through the skin and spatter into the water.

Nami hit Luffy in the head. "Don't do that!" she snapped.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed. "Why not! There's nothing else to hit!"

"Because it's disgusting!"

Nami grimaced and covered her mouth with a hand. "Egh…I feel like I'm gonna throw up…"

"You try next." Luffy stated, rolling another ball in.

"AS IF!!" Nami bellowed.

Luffy made a goofy grin and patted the cannon. "It's really fun!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"It's REALLY fun!!"

"I said I'm not doing it!"

Luffy frowned for a moment then nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"Good!" Nami shouted, frowning back.

"I'll do it again so you can see how fun it is."

"DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!" Nami hollered, leaping forward to stop Luffy before he could shoot.

Too late.

BAM!

The mortar fire flew through the air once more and again hit its target. But this time, it evidently struck a swollen spot, as a geyser of guts and oxidized blood spouted up meters into the sky from its wreckage point.

"Kyaaa!!" Nami screamed, covering her cheeks with her hands.

"YAHOO!!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping up triumphantly.

Nami snapped her neck around to glare at Luffy. She clenched her fists and started shaking. "…LUFFY…!!"

She suddenly leapt at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground where she landed on top of him.

"UWAH!!" he hollered as his back hit the deck. Nami instantly shot her head up from his chest and held herself above him on her arms. "STOP DOING THAT!!" she thundered.

Luffy broke out laughing.

"And stop laughing!" she snapped. "It's not funny! It's gross!"

He stopped laughing and grinned up at her. Nami stared down at him for a few seconds, then sighed and smiled a little. "How about we have lunch now?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Luffy and Nami sat out on deck as they lunched, the hot soup keeping them warm.

"I don't like the look of those clouds." muttered Nami, sipping from her spoon as she gazed up at the sky. "It might be safer to keep on sailing through the night and stay up on lookout…"

Luffy had his attention focused on his bowl of soup as he drank from its rim. "Hmmm."

"Hopefully we won't run into a storm…"

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

A cool wind blew by, penetrating Nami's coat and making her shiver. Without a second thought, she scooted closer to Luffy, pressing her side against his. "It's really been chilly today…" she said. "And the temperature inside isn't much different either…"

"Hmm…Then we'll just have to wear a bunch of coats." Luffy declared.

Nami glanced at Luffy then looked down at the ground. "…There really…isn't much to do…" she whispered.

Luffy looked at her and frowned slightly.

She noticed his frown and quickly managed a smile. "Well, I'm sure we'll still come up with something."

Luffy nodded. "Of course!"

Just then, they heard thunder. "Uh oh…" said Nami, looking up again.

A rain drop landed in her soup. "Looks like there's some bad weather after all." she sighed, then quickly gulped down the rest of her soup and stood up. Luffy did the same and stood up with her. "You should get ready to man the sails."

"Okay! Got it!" Luffy replied, stretching his arms above his head.

Within minutes, a heavy rain was pouring down on the deck and whipping the sails as gusts of wind rushed by. Luffy stretched himself from sail to sail, following Nami's orders as she determined the best method to pick up the wind.

* * *

They spent the whole day on deck navigating through the storm, and by the time they were finally in calmer waters it was late into the night.

"Ahhhh…!!" Nami moaned as she collapsed onto the deck, every muscle in her body aching.

Luffy stood a short distance away from her, looking out over the ocean which was still riddled with large waves.

"…Passing through a storm on the Grand Line with only two people onboard…" Nami mumbled. "…Who ever heard of such a thing…"

"Uwah!" Luffy laughed, dodging the spatter of a wave as it crashed against the rail.

"And we're not safe just yet, either…We still need to sail out of these waters and anything could happen in the process…"

After taking a few minutes to recuperate, Nami stood back up and walked over to Luffy. "The winds and waves here aren't quite strong enough to knock us off course, but they might lead us back into another storm. Drifting here is out of the question. We're going to have to sail through the night."

"Then, we're on lookout." Luffy stated.

Nami nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately…"

"Okay then. I'll do it."

"You don't need to do it alone." said Nami, frowning. "We can stay up in the crow's nest together."

Luffy grinned. "That's okay. I'm not tired, so you should go to bed."

Nami paused as she looked at Luffy. She remembered seeing him the previous night. That dark expression he had in his sleep…

"…I want to stay up with you." she said.

Luffy crossed his arms and stared at her for a few moments.

"Then, okay!" he said.

Nami smiled. "Let's go up now then. I'm too tired to make dinner."

She went into her room and came out a minute later carrying a blanket and having changed her clothes. She ran through the rain to the ladder where Luffy was waiting for her. They climbed into the crow's nest and closed the hatch. The loud sound of the waves and the rain hitting the ship was instantly muffled.

"It's been a while since I've been in here…" said Nami.

She crawled to one of the walls and grabbed a few cushions that had been left there. "We can sit on these."

"…Okay."

She set them down next to the wall and sat on one of them. She took her shoes off, then picked the blanket up off the floor and pulled it over her as she leaned back against the wall. Luffy took a seat next to her. He crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest, then stared out the window. Nami glanced at him then looked down at her feet.

They were both quiet for a long time. Nami felt herself drifting off as the pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof formed a calming pattern in her mind. She tried to keep her eyes open but her lids were getting too heavy. Finally, her will gave in and she fell asleep.

* * *

Nami's eyes shot open.

She glanced around her and saw that it was still night. The rain was still coming down. Looking to her side, she saw Luffy, still sitting upright. Her awareness kicked in and she noticed something. Luffy looked exactly like he did the other night. She couldn't quite see his face, but everything about his posture was the same. She got a sinking feeling.

'…Is he asleep?' she wondered after a moment. She slowly turned her head to get a better look at his face.

Her eyes immediately widened and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. He had the same, terrible expression from the night before, but his eyes were open. "Luffy…" she whispered.

Luffy snapped his neck around to look at her, obviously startled that she was awake. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nami cupped it with a hand before he could say anything. "…Luffy…" she whispered again, getting on her knees and leaning in closer to him, her blanket sliding off her shoulders. When her head was within a few inches of his, she removed her hand from his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "…You don't have to bear it all alone…"

Luffy didn't say anything, but stared at her from the corner of his eye, mouth slightly agape.

She hugged him tightly and rubbed her head against his. "…We're both here for each other…"

He continued to stare at her.

"…Whenever you're sad…" she whispered, "…you can hold me…and I'll hold you…"

Luffy remained still for a few moments, then he slowly slid his arms around her back and pulled her against him. "…Yeah." he said.

They remained in each other's arms for a while before letting go. Nami sat back down next to him, this time with their bodies touching. She wrapped the blanket around them both and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "You said you'd stay with me forever…" she whispered, taking hold of one of his hands. "…I'll stay with you forever too."

Luffy smiled and turned his gaze back to the window. A minute later he heard Nami's soft breaths as she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Nami! Wake up! It's an island!"

Nami slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up straight. "Hmm?"

Luffy was on his feet, looking out the window. From what she could see it was morning and it appeared to be snowing. She stood up and stretched, then walked to Luffy's side. Looking through the glass, she saw the form of a fairly large island not far off in the distance. There was a tall mountain on it.

"This must be a winter island…" she said, turning back around and bending down to put her shoes on.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, the last one was Drum Island."

They soon put on coats and climbed down onto the deck where a fair amount of snow had already gathered.

"Brrr…" Nami shivered, wrapping her hands around her arms. "I hope the Log Pose doesn't take long to set here…"

"Nami! Look!" Luffy shouted, rolling a ball of snow. "We can make snowmen!"

Nami sighed and went into her room to get clothes more fit for the temperature and the terrain.

Twenty minutes later, they were docking at the island.

"It looks like there's a town here." stated Luffy, gazing out past the wooden platform where a number of short buildings stood.

"We'll be able to restock on food here." Nami said, brushing a few snowflakes out of her hair as she trenched through the snow in her boots toward the ship's ladder. "The cold has probably kept a lot from rotting."

Luffy hopped off the railing onto the dock. "Hehehe this should be fun!" Luffy laughed, rubbing his gloved hands together. "There's lots of stuff to do where there's snow!"

"Are you going to be okay just wearing a coat and gloves?" Nami asked, raising an eye brow at him as she climbed down onto the dock herself.

"Yep! I'm fine!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped up and down to show her that he was okay even in shorts.

They began walking through the town.

"If we're spending the night here, considering how cold the ship can get, it would probably be best to find a building with a fireplace that we can stay in." said Nami.

She stopped and stared at a small house for a moment, then began trudging towards its window. "I think I already know what I'm going to see, but…"

The moment she looked in, she quickly turned her head away and scampered back to Luffy.

"Let's try to find a building with no…people…in it…" she said, rubbing her forehead.

Luffy frowned and they continued on. They had barely been walking a minute before Nami stepped on something in the snow and stumbled forward. "Kyaa!"

"What?" Luffy asked, looking down. "…Uh…!"

Nami turned to look at what she had just stepped on and cringed the moment she caught sight of it. It was a man's frozen corpse, his head sticking out of the snow.

"…We'll be…finding these everywhere from now on, won't we…" she muttered, looking away.

* * *

A few hours later, after scavenging through different food shops, they had brought a variety of different foods, including a large amount of meat back to the ship.

"This should last us a few weeks." Nami said as she closed the freezer door. "It might be the last time we'll ever be able to have meat though. Cold places like these are probably the only places left now where it hasn't rotted."

Luffy crossed his arms and made a face, but didn't say anything.

"Well, all that's left now is finding a place to stay the night." Nami sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to examining all those houses full of dead people."

"Hmmm." Luffy nodded, frowning.

_DONG!!_

They suddenly heard the loud, echoing sound of a bell ringing.

* * *

There will probably be sex next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"W-WHAT!?" Nami shouted, running to the front of the ship with Luffy.

_*DONG!!*_

It rang again, echoing across the island.

Nami ran against the railing of the ship and leaned forward. "H-How is this possible!? There's someone alive here!?"

"It sounds like it's coming from that mountain!" shouted Luffy, looking up towards the mountain in the island's center.

"That means there's a person living up there!?" Nami exclaimed, following his gaze.

_*DONG!!*_

She continued to stare wide-eyed at the mountain's top for a minute. Then the sound stopped. She quickly turned to Luffy. "Luffy! We're going to climb that mountain!"

Luffy nodded. "Okay!"

She walked towards the dining room cabin. "Let's go right now! We just need to take some food with us!"

They packed a few sandwiches and heated water canisters into a backpack, then left the ship and made their way back through town.

"There should be a trail leading up there." Nami said as they walked, holding a map that she had found in one of the shops out in front of her.

Before long, they had left the town and were heading up a steep path in the snow. They came to a narrow passageway cutting into a tall cliff.

"This must be the trail."

"Then let's go!"

They walked into the passageway and headed up.

* * *

For the next hour they trudged through the deep snow of the trail, taking sips of heated water every few minutes. At the end of the hour they reached the top of the cliff and found themselves in open air on a snowy ledge, where a heavy, howling wind greeted them.

"This is really intense…!" Nami exclaimed, shielding her face with her gloved hand as she followed Luffy up the slope. "If we have to fight this wind the whole way we won't reach the top for hours!"

"Eh!? What!?" Luffy shouted back to her. "I can't hear you!!"

Nami shook her head and shivered. The snow from the blizzard was getting blown under her coat and some had gotten into her boots. "This is going to take a while…" she muttered.

* * *

Five hours later

* * *

"Uwah!" Luffy shouted, looking out over a ledge. "We're already this high up! I can see the Sunny from here!"

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean, 'a-already'…??" Nami stuttered as she came up behind him, cupping her hands and breathing into them in an attempt to warm her numb face. "I-It's g-getting d-dark…! I-it w-would be bad t-to get s-stuck up h-here at n-night…!!"

They had run out of heated water. Nami felt like she would reach hypothermia if she had to stay outside any longer.

_*DONG!!*_

They heard the loud sound of the bell again.

"The bell!!" hollered Luffy, looking up. "It's ringing again!!"

"I-it s-sounds c-close…!!" Nami exclaimed excitedly, relief washing over her. "L-let's h-hurry!!"

"Right!" Luffy agreed. He grabbed Nami and hoisted her onto his back, evoking a surprised "Wah!" from her. He then jolted up the slope at full speed, the sound of the bell getting increasingly louder with each passing second. A minute later, they had finally reached its source.

The mountain trail came to an end at a snowy plateau. Ahead of them in the snow stood a tall stone tower; at its top was a clock, from which the sound of the bell was coming. A small stone building with a chimney sat at the tower's base. The wind here was fiercer and colder than ever, so Luffy wasted no time in running for the tower. Upon finding a door, he pulled it open and went inside.

"W-We're here…!" Nami announced in relief as she slid off Luffy's back and onto her feet. "T-This is much better…!"

Although the inside of the tower was freezing cold, it shielded them from the blizzard. Ahead of them was a spiraling flight of stairs, which led up towards the sound of the bell.

"HEEEEEEEY!!" Luffy shouted upwards. "IS SOME ONE UP THERE!?"

When he got no response, he started for the stairs. "Nami!"

"Y-Yeah!" Nami stuttered, following him up. She had had a sinking feeling in her gut since seeing the clock tower. She hoped she was wrong…

They reached the top of the spiral staircase, where they came to a door. They could hear the deafening ring of the bell coming from behind it.

"Okay…!!" Luffy said, grabbing its handle. He took a small breath, then flung the door open. They both stepped in.

_*DONG!!*_

The bell gave its final ring just as they entered, causing them each to cover their ears. After a few seconds, they brought their hands down and took in their surroundings. They were in a small room filled with ticking gears. A large bell hung from the ceiling at its center. There was no one in the room.

"…What…?" Luffy asked out loud, confused.

Nami closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh as she continued to shiver, realizing that her sinking feeling had been right.

"I-it's a-automated…" she said, feeling frustrated with herself for getting fooled by something so obvious. "The b-bell must ring at noon and s-six o'clock every day..."

Luffy glanced at Nami, then frowned and lowered his gaze to the floor. After a few moments of silence, Nami shivered and turned around. "T-There was a small building next to this tower. It l-looked like a house. L-Lets check it out."

Luffy nodded after a moment. "…Yeah."

They made their way back down the staircase and then back outside. They battled the icy winds again for a few seconds as they trekked along the base of the tower to the house. As soon as they reached its door they rushed inside and shut it behind them.

"Phew…!" Nami sighed as she shivered, patting some snow off her coat.

The room was pitch black except for a few small rays of light coming in through shutters on one of the walls. Luffy stumbled over to them and pulled them open, revealing a glass window. The dim light from outside filled the room and Nami braced herself for the sight of a corpse. To her relief, there wasn't one.

The house consisted of just one room, which contained a small wooden table with two chairs, a one-person bed, a cabinet, a fireplace, and multiple bundles of firewood. In front of the fireplace lay a large animal skin rug, covered in white fur.

"I-It's gotten late…" Nami remarked, shivering. "We're going to have to spend the night here…L-Let's get a fire started…"

Luffy hastily stacked some firewood together in the grate then lit it using a flint lighter he found on the floor. A minute later they had a sizeable fire going. Nami found some containers of ice in the cabinet, which she poured into a kettle and then hung from a hook over the flame.

"W-We can get some hot water this way." She said, kneeling down in front of the fire and warming up her face and hands. Luffy sat down next to her and did the same. She shivered again. "…A-A lot of snow got into our clothes…W-We should take them off so they can dry…"

She removed her coat, then took off her shoes, socks, shirt, and pants, all of which were drenched, and set them in front of the fire. Luffy did the same, removing his sandals, shirt, and shorts. Nami crawled over to the bed and snatched the blanket off it, then wrapped it around her and took a seat next to Luffy on the fur rug. The fur was soft and felt really nice against her skin.

When the ice in the kettle had melted and come to a boil, Nami poured it into their canisters and took out the sandwiches they had packed.

"We should eat half now and save the rest for tomorrow morning." She recommended.

"Hmm." Luffy nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence.

When they had finished, Nami sighed. "I guess we really wasted our time coming up here…"

Luffy turned to her, surprised. "What are you talking about? We had a great adventure!"

Nami smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

Luffy laughed and leaned back on his hands, glad she wasn't unhappy. Nami glanced at him. The way the light from the fire flickered across his face really lit up his smile…

She noticed her heart was beating faster than usual. She grinned.

"…Luffy…" she said, tilting her head slightly as she eyed her captain from beneath her bangs, "Do you want to share the blanket…?"

The smile disappeared from Luffy's face and he stared at Nami blankly, considering her proposition.

"…Okay." He said after a moment.

Nami scooted up next to him and slid the blanket over his shoulder. Her bare skin pressed up against his. The instant their bodies touched, she felt a relaxing wave of warmth run down her spine. "Hmmm…" she breathed, smiling at the sensation.

Luffy glanced at her then shifted his stare to the fire. Neither said anything for a while.

Some time passed and the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling and popping of the fire as it cast dancing shadows across the dark room and the faint howl of the wind outside.

Nami felt a waft of cold air brush her cheek. It reminded her that this small fire was the only thing keeping the piercing cold air surrounding them at bay. Thinking on it, since they were the only humans left on the planet, it might be the only fire going in the whole world at that moment. And without it, she'd likely freeze to death…

And then…without Luffy…

Her eyes widened slightly as the reality of their situation once again hit her. Everything in the world was dead except for her and Luffy. Everyone she ever knew, everything she could remember – it was all gone…Except for Luffy…Luffy was the only reason she was still alive…and he was all that stood between her and the horrific reality of what the world had become. He was…

She suddenly found herself filled with thoughts of him. A flood of memories enveloped her mind, starting from the day he first landed in front of her, to the time he defeated Arlong, to the time they entered the Grand Line together, to all the other adventures they had gone through. All along the way, he had never stopped caring for his crew mates. That's why she could never stop smiling when she was around him. She had never known anyone like him. He didn't just draw people to him…He drew people to him and then he kept them there. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke…They were his friends, his companions…He loved them all…And…

_'And I love him...'_

"…Luffy…" she said out loud, turning her head a bit to look at him. She felt her pulse quicken when she saw that, for some reason, his eyes were already on her. He was smiling slightly.

She glanced to the side.

Then she glanced down.

Then, she looked back at Luffy and began to shift her weight towards him.

She wasn't sure he wanted this. He might not…After what happened, he might have no interest in this sort of thing…But…

She slowly leaned her head in towards his. Her eyelids closed of their own accord. A second later they fluttered open in surprise as his hand lightly cupped her cheek, but closed again as he met her lips with his.

The kiss was simple and lasted a few seconds. When they pulled away, it took each of them a moment to realize what they had just done. Nami blushed slightly and looked down. Luffy retained his smile.

"You wanted to do that too, right?" he asked.

Nami couldn't help but giggle as a wide grin took over her face. She nodded, then a chill crept up her back and she noticed that the blanket had slid off them. She reached for it at the same time as Luffy did and their hands met. After a mutual pause, she met his gaze. Neither giving it much thought, they kissed again.

And that was it. It was as if there had been a small wall between them and it had just been taken down. All the sadness and the grief, all the mixed feelings of loneliness and sorrow, they were being washed away…Replaced with something else…

They leaned in for another kiss, but as their lips met this time, Luffy curled his arms around her back and neck. Nami returned his embrace and opened her mouth slightly, inviting him in. He needed no further prompting and immediately turned the kiss passionate, sliding his tongue past her lips.

When their tongues met, she retreated at first, instinctively, startled at the sudden intrusion. But as he deepened the kiss, she relaxed, allowing him to caress her inner mouth as they moved their heads against one another. Their movements gradually increased in speed and he slid his arms further around her back, cuddling her up against him and causing their chests to come into contact. Nami let out a soft moan down his throat.

Nearly a minute passed before they let up to breathe. Nami continued to clutch Luffy's back as she panted into his neck while Luffy loosened his grip on her a little and breathed against her hair.

"L-Luf-" Nami began after a few seconds, but was cut off as Luffy once again smothered her mouth with his. He ran a hand up her back, past her shoulders to the crook of her neck, which he lightly massaged as he proceeded to delve into her. A surge of electricity travelled through her nerves, and every muscle in her body began to loosen up. Luffy leaned her back as he deepened the kiss further. She felt herself go weak in his arms. His caresses and engorgement gained more fervor and just when it seemed he was going to lay her on her back, he abruptly broke the kiss, to her surprise.

"Hah…! Hah…!!" they panted together while Luffy raised her back up to a sitting position. He eased his hold on her somewhat. Nami stayed clung to him for a few more seconds, confused at why he had stopped so suddenly.

"S-Sorry..." Luffy breathed out as Nami leaned back to look at him. He had a guilty expression on his face.

She stared at him in wonder for a moment before she flushed a bright red and looked down, smiling. She slid a hand down his chest and rested it over his heart. It was beating really fast.

'He's so sweet…' she thought to herself.

She felt silly for even needing to think that. It was something she knew so well about him it just seemed natural now…But he really was. He never stopped being kind. He was a pirate, he was powerful…he could have easily been a ruthless, feared man if he had wanted to. But that thought probably never even crossed his mind. The most important things to him were always other people…

'Even now, he's only thinking of me…'

Nami placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it.

"Luffy…" she whispered, "…I trust you. I always have. No matter what you do, I'll trust you. So just do what you want...Whatever it is, it's what I want too…"

Luffy eyes widened for a fleeting second before returning to normal. He paused, then slowly brought his arms back up over her back. Nami grinned. After a moment, Luffy grinned too. They tilted their heads slightly, brushing noses.

"Hehehe…" Nami giggled, curling her arms around his neck. She licked his lips.

"Wah!" exclaimed Luffy, falling over in surprise and pulling her on top of him.

Nami lifted herself up onto her elbows so her head was above his and met his lips. After another lengthy kiss, she reached behind her, unstrapped her bra, and tossed it to the side. Their bare chests now touching, they engaged in another battle of tongues, grinning against each other's mouths. Without breaking the kiss, they rolled onto their sides, holding one another in a tight embrace. Nami felt the surrounding cold penetrate her skin for a moment, but the feeling was almost immediately overtaken by the warmth from the fur pelt beneath them and Luffy's skin against hers.

Nami slid her leg over Luffy's, rubbing his feet with her toes. Luffy ran his hand up and down her back.

The kissing continued for another minute, but they were starting to want more of each other. Luffy broke the kiss and rolled on top of Nami, discreetly cupping one of her breasts as he did so. Nami gasped and went stiff for an instant. But after a moment she relaxed and looked up at Luffy, waiting for his next action.

He nudged her head with his then sunk into her neck and kissed it. At the same time, he began to massage her breast, gently squeezing it as he moved it in circles.

"Ah…Luffy…!" Nami gasped, closing her eyes and rubbing her head against his as he kissed and fondled her. "Ah…Ah…"

Not letting up on her chest, Luffy lifted his head a bit and kissed her again. The more he stroked her, the more she wanted to feel him…She wanted to feel all of him…

Luffy's desire didn't differ much from hers and after a few minutes of heating up, neither wanted to wait much more.

"Luffy…!!" Nami gasped, breaking free of their kiss and sitting up with him. Luffy held her shoulders to make it easier for her to stay up. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Nami smiled shyly, looking away.

"Do you want to…?" she began, stroking his leg with her fingers as she glanced up at him.

"Yeah…If you do." Luffy said, nodding.

"Then…" Nami whispered, slowly placing her hands over her last piece of clothing and sliding it off her legs. Luffy did the same.

Now naked, they sat on the fur, facing each other. The dimness of the room made parts of their bodies less visible than others, which Nami was thankful for since it lessened the embarrassing nature of the situation. She took a deep breath, then scooted closer to Luffy and looked down, staring at her knees. After a few moments, Luffy brought a hand up to her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're really beautiful." He said in a simple tone, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Nami blushed a little.

"What are you saying all of a sudden…" she mumbled.

"I always thought that." He continued, moving his hand down to her neck. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Nami's eyes widened and she had to look away to keep from blushing even more. "W-What are you talking about…" she said, trying to deflect the statement, "You've seen plenty of women prettier than me…There's Robin, and Vivi, and you even met that famous pirate empress …"

Luffy took his hand off her neck and lowered it to his side.

She immediately regretted bringing that up. She didn't want to sound like she was feeling jealous or anything like that. Especially when Luffy was telling her that she was beautiful…That wasn't what she meant…

She was about to retract her statement when Luffy went on.

"Yeah, they were pretty," he agreed, his plain tone not changing, "and they were all important friends and nakama to me. But they weren't beautiful like you."

Nami's eyes widened.

Luffy continued. "Because, if they really didn't want to sail with me and didn't want to be part of the crew and had a reason I could accept, I'd be really sad, but I'd let them leave. But if you had ever wanted to leave, no matter what your reason was, I wouldn't have let you go. Not unless you promised that you'd come back some day."

Nami stared at Luffy, at a loss for words.

"Because," he finished, "adventures wouldn't be fun if I couldn't see your smile anymore!"

Nami felt her heart skip a beat and a warmth fill her chest. She couldn't help but smile. 'He really thought of me that way…? Even before this all…'

"Luffy…" she whispered, slowly reaching around his neck and hugging him. She nestled her cheek against his. Luffy slid his arms up her spine and hugged her back. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just stayed that way silently for a while.

Eventually she leaned back, pulling Luffy down onto her. They kissed, passionately. Luffy slid his hands down her smooth, slim figure, stroking her with his thumb as he went. Nami ran her hands through his hair. Luffy ended the kiss and started a new trail of kisses, planting multiple ones all over her face before moving down her throat. Finally, Nami pushed up on his shoulders a bit and whispered, "I'm ready…"

"…Are you sure?" he asked.

"…Yeah…"

Luffy frowned somewhat as he held himself up on his arms. He placed his hand on Nami's cheek, rubbing it once more. He then shifted his weight onto his knees and sat up. After a moment spent fighting embarrassment, Nami spread her legs apart. She immediately started to shiver from the cold. Luffy placed a hand between his legs, and moved his hips forward a bit, guiding himself towards her. When he reached her, he looked at her once more.

"Nami...If it hurts, tell me."

Nami nodded, smiling.

After one last pause, Luffy placed his hands on either side of her petals, pulled them apart, and eased himself into her. Nami immediately moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she bore the pain of her virgin flesh being pierced. She instinctively tried to close her legs, closing in around Luffy's hips with her inner thighs. The chilliness she had felt was replaced with a burning heat, radiating throughout her body from the inside out.

"Ah…Ahh…L-Luffy…!!" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his back as he came down on her. Luffy buried his face in her neck for a moment, supporting his weight with his elbows as he finished penetrating her. When he was all the way in he raised his head a little to look at her.

"Nami…" he said, looking concerned.

After a moment, Nami opened her eyes and managed a weak smile. They kissed. Luffy slid a hand up her cheek and through her hair. He began to move in and out of her at the same time.

"Ah..! Uuh…!!" Nami whimpered, clutching his back with more intensity as they bonded. "Luffy…!!"

Luffy covered her lips with his again and brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts, massaging it.

"Mmmmm!!" she vocalized against his lips, overwhelmed by the combined sensations.

He pressed into her more, drawn in by the warmth of her soothing insides. Each of his gentle thrusts were met with a welcome as her lower muscles tightened around him, spasming to the rhythm of his motions. A mixture of pain and pleasure took Nami over and she quivered against him.

"Mmm…Luf-!! Mmm…!!" She moaned, respirating uncontrollably onto his face through her nose as their mouths parted and reconnected.

Flesh united, their bodies began to move as one, Luffy's muscular form descending on her as she moved with him, submitting to his pace. With each push into her, she squeezed his back and clenched her legs, the muscles in her limbs tensing against his skin. Parting from the kiss, Luffy headed down to her chest, where he started kissing her breasts. Their rocking back and forth heightened in speed and they soon found themselves overflowing with passion.

"Luffy!!" Nami cried, her eyes watering from the vigor. "Oh…Luffy…!! Luffy!!"

The glow from the fire dimly lit their joined figures, casting flashes of orange and red across their skin. Nami's back arched up slightly, allowing more of her to become illuminated as a series of shadows fell over every curve on her body.

Luffy rose back up her pulsating chest to her face and slid his hand up the length of her arm, linking his fingers through hers.

"…Nami…" he breathed, nudging his head against hers.

"Luffy…"

Nami clasped his hand back and kissed him as she reached her peak.

Hand in hand, mouths joined, they both climaxed, Luffy casting his seed into her.

* * *

They lay on their sides, bodies pressed together as they grinned at one another under the blanket, kept warm by the fire and the fur pelt beneath them. Luffy held Nami's back with an arm while Nami stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I love you, Luffy." Nami whispered, brushing a strand of hair from his eye.

Luffy's smile widened.

"I love you too!" he replied in his normal, happy tone.

Nami lowered her hand to the back of his shoulder and leaned forward just enough to touch noses with him.

"…I guess we finally found something to do, huh?" she giggled, rubbing her feet over his.

"Of course!" Luffy said, reaching his other arm around her back and cradling her as they nuzzled foreheads. "I told you, we'll do lots of fun stuff!"

Nami planted a kiss on his lips. "Hehehe…"

Arms linked and faces beaming, they slowly drifted into sleep, relaxing to the sounds of each other's breathing and the crackle of the fire.

* * *

It's been a ridiculously long time since my last update. Saying I had writer's block isn't a very good excuse, so I'll just say I have no excuse. I'm very sorry. I'm a terrible person.


End file.
